Quarter Demons
by mysisterthinksimasquijum
Summary: I'm not really very good at summaries so I'll just tell you the main character pairings. InuKag and MirSan I have abandoned this fic...i've lost interest..
1. Chapter1!

Konnitchewa minna! This is my first Inu fic so please be nice! Constructive critisism is very much welcomed. please R&R!

DiScLaImEr: Two words... I wish. T-T

* * *

"Mom, when can we go to your era?" asked the little quarter demon who had long silvery hair, big bright golden eyes, and magenta colored stripes on her cheeks and hands. "You idiot, why did you have to be a stupid girl!" yelled Kurisu (Ku-ree-su), a short-tempered, big brown eyed little quarter demon who also had long black hair and little black doggie ears.

"Because I wanted to be a girl!" replied Shozuka (Show-zoo-ka).

"Stop yelling at each other, or I'll bash both your heads in!" Threatened InuYasha.

"InuYasha that's no way to speak to the children!" ordered Kagome while brushing Shozuka's long hair.

"Yes, InuYasha you should talk to your children with love instead of threatening them all the time," said a middle-aged monk who was sitting beside his wife and children.

"See InuYasha I'm not the only one that thinks you're to rough with your kids, but when I'm around you never know what this monk will say," replied the demon slayer who was also the wife of the monk.

"Ha! Like you know how I treat _my_ kids!" Prompted InuYasha. At that very moment InuYasha's ears twitched and he sniffed the air with his doggie nose.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Questioned Kagome.

"Someone's coming, and it smells like we've met them before!" Replied InuYasha with a hint of alarm in his voice

"Miroku, take the others and hide!" Yelled InuYasha as he ran into the forest.

"InuYasha! Where are you going?" screamed Kagome as she was rushed by the others to hide.

A short time with Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru," a young girl with beautiful black, waist-high hair and brown eyes named Rin said. 

"Don't wake Lord Sesshomaru, you ignorant child!" Yelled Jaken, who was a small Imp-like creature.

"I wasn't talking to you Master Jaken!" Rin retorted.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, obviously woken by the bickering of his companions. "You wished to speak to me about something?"

"Yes, I was wondering when I could meet your brother my Lord," She said innocently.

"Rin, how dare you ask that question to Lord Sesshomaru!" Screamed Jaken. Sesshomaru was obviously stunned at this question from his younger companion.

"Jaken, that's enough, I wish to speak with Rin alone for a moment." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and walked through the brush with Rin close behind him.

"Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"To see my brother," he replied. As they walked into an opening in the brush, Rin saw a man that looked like Sesshomaru, running quickly with an overly large sword in his right hand.

"Is that man your brother Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, looking up at him and taking his right hand in hers.

"Yes, that is InuYasha." Sesshomaru said coldly. Sesshomaru smelled the air, and in an instant he knew where his brother was going. He started to walk in the opposite direction as his brother, when Rin asked him,

"Lord Sesshomaru why are we going the opposite way as your brother?"

Ok I know it wasn't really a short time with Sesshomaru but I'll make up for it. Anyway back to the InuYasha gang.

"Mommy, where is dad going?" Asked Shozuka.

"I don't know, but it must be important." Replied Kagome who was a bit worried at why she couldn't go and help InuYasha.

"Damn, I thought we killed her!" InuYasha said to himself as he ran right past Sesshomaru and Rin without even noticing them.

"Where is he going?" Asked Rin as InuYasha passed by.

"……………….." Sesshomaru said nothing to her, his eyes were fixed on the road and nothing more at that moment.

"Well if it was important why didn't you go with dad like usual?" Kurisu asked, he was getting very annoyed at this dimwitted people. (Not InuYasha) As Miroku and Sango got the children to safety, Kagome managed to sneak away from the group. She was headed back to where she had left her bike when she saw someone in the distance.

"That must be InuYasha!" She exclaimed happily as the image was getting closer. '_Why is he coming back? After all what he did to keep us back there he decides to come back so soon, and not even fast at that! What's walking beside him?_' She was about to yell 'SIT', but she got a good look at who it was that was walking toward her. It was indeed Sesshomaru, and he walked with the young girl Rin at his side.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled, "where are you?" He was feeling very left out these last few days, but he couldn't help but wonder how his own master could leave with a young girl.

* * *

YAY! I'm finally done this chapter! Please tell me what you think of my story! Tha little purple button down there is for your service.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my wonderful people! I have finally finished the second chapter! yay! please read an tell me what you think!

Review replies: juusan'ya- thank you very much! -

* * *

Sesshomaru saw Kagome and kept walking until they were face to face.

"Where is InuYasha?" Kagome asked him,

"He's going to fight the priestess." He replied, "I need you to look after Rin so that I can go help him,"

"You want to go help InuYasha?" She half wondered,

"Yes,"

"Why?" She was almost blown away by the reasoning for his appearance.

"We need to set things straight," he said coldly.

"Alright, I guess we can look after Rin," Kagome said, "but you have to promise that you won't let anything happen to InuYasha!" She sounded a little calmer than she actually was.

"I promise," he told her. Then he bent down and said to Rin,

"Please stay with InuYasha's friends, I'll be back soon," with that said he stood up, turned on his heel and walked away into the forest.

As soon as he got to the opening in the forest he saw a small black shrine.

"I knew it," InuYasha said as he stepped closer to the shrine,

"Show yourself Tsubaki!" He yelled.

"Finally you're here, InuYasha," was the reply, "I was hoping for you to come sooner." She stepped out onto the ground.

"I thought we killed you already!" He said furiously,

"Of course you _thought_ that you killed me," She said with a cruel smile on her lips, "in fact you _did _kill me, for a little," the two of them never stopped glaring at each other, "but Naraku found my ashes and made me one of his reincarnations."

"What!" He cried, he was absolutely stunned.

"It's so true, Naraku saved me from eternal death." She was now circling around InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" Called a familiar voice.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha called, "I'm a little busy right now!" Tsubaki looked around at the surrounding forest and said,

"Only a fool would hide, Sesshomaru!" This didn't affect Sesshomaru's plan in action.

"Are you absolutely sure Tsubaki?" He questioned. He was making sure to be as quiet as possible so that the second she was facing InuYasha he would get her from the behind.

"I hope Lord Sesshomaru is O.K.," said Rin, she and Kagome were returning to the group, both were asking the same question except Kagome was more worried about InuYasha. When they made it back to where the group was taking refuge, they were greeted by a young fox-demon,

"Kagome!" Shippo, who was a small fox-demon with a very fuzzy tail and emerald green eyes, was obviously very happy to see them.

"Shippo!" Kagome was also glad to see him. They had been separated when Shippo decided to visit with old Lady Kaede. Although Kaede was happy to see that Shippo was doing well, she couldn't stop wondering why the rest of the group didn't come.

"Miss Kagome," Rin said, "why did Shippo not wait at camp for us?" This was an unusual question, (even for Rin).

"Well I guess he couldn't wait to see us!" She exclaimed and put Shippo up onto her shoulder.

"You seem tense Tsubaki." InuYasha said calmly, "Are_ you _scared of us?"

"Ha! Why would I be scared of a half demon and his twit of a brother!"

"You seem to be forgetting that Kagome, who is only human could basically defeat you!" Called Sesshomaru from a little to the left of Tsubaki. He was just itching to go and rip her annoying little head off.

"She only did that because of that wench Kikyo!" She screamed as she faced back to InuYasha.

'This is my chance,' Sesshomaru whispered. He then sped from behind Tsubaki and pinned her to a nearby tree.

"You…" She was distracted by what she saw behind InuYasha.

"Of course Tsubaki, I wouldn't miss your third destruction." It was Kikyo who stood behind InuYasha

"K-Kikyo!" InuYasha cried as he turned around to face her.

"Don't worry InuYasha, I'm not here to destroy you." Kikyo said dryly.

"I made sure of that." Replied Sesshomaru, who still had Tsubaki, pinned to a fairly large tree.

"Y-you ca-can n-nev-never defeat m-me." Tsubaki stammered, she was now finding it _very_ hard to breathe.

"We already have, you old hag!" Screamed InuYasha. His little doggie ears twitched as they heard someone coming through the forest at a very fast speed.

"Where's InuYasha?" Asked Shippo, he was on his usual spot of Kagome's shoulder.

"He ran off through the forest and told us to hide until he came back," said Kagome, " and Sesshomaru went to help."

"Sesshomaru wants to help InuYasha!" Shippo yelled in shock, even though he was sitting right beside Kagome's ear. Even if Shippo was sitting right there, Kagome didn't hear him because she was too busy thinking up a plan to get to where InuYasha and Sesshomaru were.

'Maybe I can use my bike and ride down through the forest,' Kagome thought, she noticed that everyone was talking to each other and it was a perfect time to escape. Although Shozuka noticed her mother slowly walking towards the worn-out bike, she continued talking with her brother.

"Kurisu, don't you find it odd that Mommy and Daddy won't let us help them fight…" Her voice trailed off when she saw her mother disappear into the forest.

"What's wrong Shozuka?" Kurisu asked. He followed her gaze until his eyes lay on where the pink bicycle used to sit.

"Mommy left to go find Daddy." She said solemnly.

" She didn't even tell us," Kurisu's voice matched the solemness of Shozuka's.

" Sango-Sango-Sango!" They both yelled together.

"What is it?" She asked as she and Miroku came through the brush to see what was wrong.

"Mommy left to find Daddy!" Cried Shozuka blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"Oh,dear God!" Screamed Sango, "Miroku, we need to go and stop Kagome, before she gets herself killed!"

"I agree," Said Miroku, "but what are we going to do with the kids?"

"We'll have to take them with us," she sighed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Laughed Tsubaki.

"Now what!" Exclaimed InuYasha.

"You'll _die _once your little wench comes, and I'll make sure that she sees every bit of it!" Whispered Tsubaki.

"We'll see who dies Tsubaki!" InuYasha screamed back, "Let her go Sesshomaru, I'll rip that filthy head off her shoulders!"

"InuYasha are really that stupid?" Questioned Kikyo darkly.

"What!" Screamed InuYasha, he was now furious at the people that surrounded him.

"I agree. If we let her go she could kill us all." Agreed Sesshomaru in his usually cold voice. InuYasha's ears twitched again as the strange form came down the hill and contained itself in the ditch that was to his left. Obviously Sesshomaru had heard the same thing, as well as Kikyo.

"It's her." Said Kikyo. There was a rustling in the bush as a woman walked out in a white skirt that now had patches of dirt on it from landing in the small ditch. She also had on a lime green tanktop that had also gotten a little less bright after a roll in the dirt. As well as having a well carved-and strung- bow, she had a quiver with about twenty newly sharpened arrows.

"Kagome what are you doing here!" Yelled InuYasha and ran over to the girl, "I told Miroku and Sango to bring _everyone_ into the safer part of the forest!"

"I know." She said quietly, "but I had to come find you, so I left so that nobody could see me."

"So they don't even know you're gone yet!" He yelled even louder.

"Well if you keep yelling, than of course they're going to find us, you idiot!" Screamed Sesshomaru, and with that sudden emotion from the usually calm Sesshomaru made everyone quiet.

"Did he just yell at us?" Asked Kagome. She looked over InuYasha's shoulder to see Tsubaki pinned up to a large tree and being held there by Sesshomaru.

"Yes, he isn't in a very good mood," Said InuYasha, looking back at his older brother.

"Wow Kagome, I thought you would have noticed by now that I was here." Said Kikyo flatly.

"I did, I just chose to ignore you," Kagome replied in the same manner of tone.

"How sweet of you to do so, I just wish I didn't have to see your face and that ignoring _you_ would make you leave." Said Kikyo, slowly walking towards the small group.

"Can we get this over with?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Finally," Tsubaki whispered. Sesshomaru looked back at her instead of the others and whispered back,

"For what?"

"What is she saying Sesshomaru?" Asked Kagome as she took an arrow slowly from her quiver, Kikyo did the same.

"For THIS!" Yelled Tsubaki, her formally wounded eye took on its scar once again and started to glow.

"She's going to suck him into her eye!" Yelled Kikyo. She shot an arrow at Tsubaki who just barley missed being hit in the right arm.

"Come on kids!" Yelled Sango through one of the open doors of the small hut that served as their house for the few days that the group had come across it.

"We're coming Mom! Geez!" Cried Karasu (Care-a-sue), she was one of Miroku and Sango's two children.

"Yeah Mom! It's not our fault we were born, it's yours!" Replied Kain (K-ai-n), he was the younger of the two children born from Sango and Miroku's recklessness. Both of the children had wind tunnels in their hands because the group has not yet defeated Naraku. Karasu had her father's violet eyes and her mother's perfect sanity. Her Brown hair and facial features made her look identical to her mother, especially when she was wearing a demon exterminator's suit that was identical to Sango's. Kain was always using those chocolate brown eyes to look for women in distress, just like his sister was identical to their mother, he was a spitting image of his father, unfortunately with the same perverted mind as well. The only thing that made the children look different then their parents were the eyes.

"Let's go children!" Yelled Miroku.

"Oh, come on Dad! Why do you always side with Mom!" Whined Kain.

"Cause she is your mother, and my wife." He said plainly.

"Ya, but we're guys, you and me gotta stick together!" Kain exclaimed. Just after he said that being a great older sister, Karasu hit Kain in the back of the head for not speaking properly, "OW!" He yelled.

"You should know better by now." Karasu said to him as she was walking out of the hut to stand beside her mother.

"Well you didn't have to hit so hard." Kain whined, he went and stood beside his sister. _Whack!_ Karasu hit Kain again, "Don't whine!" She exclaimed as the bump got bigger.

"Stop it! Karasu don't hit your brother, and Kain you should know better." Sango said to them both.

"Ya, but…"

"Kain! I told you to stop!" She yelled.

"Sango," Started Miroku. All she did was turn and glare daggers at him. "We should go."

"Miss. Sango?" Shozuka said, using her cutest voice.

"Yes Shozuka." Replied Sango.

"I was wondering, are Kurisu and I coming as well?" She asked.

"I don't see why not." Miroku piped in.

"YES!" Yelled Kurisu.

"Shut up!" Growled Shozuka at Kurisu._ 'So much for being solemn' _Shozuka thought to herself.

"Sorry," Replied Kurisu as he started to look at the ground. _'Stupid girl' _He thought.

"We should go now." Sango and Miroku said together. They looked at the kids and started to walk.

"Try to stay close together kids." Miroku said from the front of the group.

"Yes Dad." Replied Karasu.

"Whatever." Said Kain. He had that look of his that said 'I don't give a crap.'

"KAIN!" Yelled Shozuka. Everybody looked at her startled by the sudden burst of anger from the usually sweet girl. "I can't believe that you talk to your parents like that. You should listen to them because they have fought this priestess before, and know what to do if we run into her!" She screamed at the boy.

"Wow…" He said still a little startled.

"Let's keep going," Miroku said to Sango, "the children will follow." They started to walk farther into the forest with the children close behind.

"Sesshomaru! Let her go!" Yelled Kagome.

"Never!" He yelled in reply.

"You idiot! She's going to suck you up!" InuYasha yelled at his stubborn brother.

"Sesshomaru, let her suck you up! I have an idea that will defeat her!" Yelled Kikyo as she walked closer to Tsubaki.

"What are you doing?" Asked Tsubaki in confusion.

"I am doing something that I should have done a _long_ time ago." Kikyo said as she took her bow from her back. There was a bright white light as Sesshomaru was sucked up into Tsubaki's eye. Kikyo stopped and shielded her eyes from the blinding light. InuYasha stepped in front of Kagome with his back toward the light for his and Kagome's protection. When the light finally subsided everyone looked back at the spot where Tsubaki was now standing freely.

"She sucked him up!" Kagome yelled in disbelief.

"Mom, I'm bored." Whined Kain.

"I know, you've told me 12 times now." Sango replied.

"Well then why haven't you been saying anything?" He asked.

"Because it's easier to ignore you." Miroku said, annoyed. Kain gaped, 'WHAT?' he silently screamed.

"He's right you know." Sango agreed.

"Yea, because then we don't have to put up with your huge ego." Added Shozuka.

"You're supposed to be on _my _side!" Kain yelled at Shozuka.

"Oh suck it up!" She retorted, "not everybody's gonna be on your side!" She screamed.

"Yea, that's why I'm here." Kurisu said, putting his arm on the shoulder of his younger 'cousin.'

"Thanks buddy, I owe you one." He replied with fake compassion, patting Kurisu's back.

"No problem." Kurisu said happily, taking his arm from around Kain's shoulder.

"Boys." Shozuka said, rolling her big golden eyes.


End file.
